1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the conventional game of chess and is exclusively a game variated from the original version in order for participants to play team chess, two partners against two partners. Since chess has been around for centuries, it is probably the most popular and strategically developed board game, but it is limited to two players. Although chess is such a great game within itself, a modified game for team chess will circulate more interest in conventional chess as well as contribute to family enjoyment. This invention will also give avid chess players the opportunity to pursue a much more defined challenge outside conventional chess.
2. Description of Prior Art
Chess has been around for ages and although there have been attempts to alter the game for more than two persons, none have really been accepted by the public, evidence being that none of these games have actually hit big on the market. The alterations of these said revised games vary from drastic changes and complications in the rules of conventional chess to radical alteration of the playing board. Games have been submitted for three and four person play, but no one game is exclusively partner play, that is, team chess. This invention is relatively simple and easy for just about anyone to understand. Conventional chess is sophisticated enough without making numerous changes which may easily confuse a beginner. There is a need for another game that is mentally challenging, a game that meets all logical specifications for partner chess, yet will remain simple for anyone to enjoy.